


Fall-in' surprise

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Lux - Freeform, One Shot, Slice of Life, TheDeckerstarNetwork, Trixifer, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Chloe Decker thought that she could end a day without problems, but a day isn't complete without complications. She was once again experiencing this theory while trying to pick up her injured daughter with only an arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trixie at Lux for the first time || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156488335888/trixie-at-lux-for-the-first-time)

Chloe Decker thought that she could end a day without problems, but a day isn't complete without complications. She was once again experiencing this theory while trying to pick up her injured daughter with only an arm.  
They were travelling from the parking that led to the main entrance of Lux, when Trixie stumbled and fell on her knees.  
The little girl started to cry and called to her mom, who knelt down.  
“Trixie, babe, are you okay?”  
Trixie sat to the ground. Her knee was scraped but there wasn't any blood.  
“Can you stand up?” Chloe tried again.  
She tried to, leveraging on the non wounded leg, but when she put the weight on her other ankle she cried in pain, sitting down again.  
“It hurts.”  
“I know, Monkey,” Chloe said, trying to reassure her. “It's just a little twist, don't worry.”  
Chloe stood up while fixing her bag over her shoulder, trying to not to jolt the triangular bandage on her arm. She needed to take Trixie in her arm and support her through the climb.  
“Okay Trixie,” she started. “I'll give you my arm and you have to drag yourself up like it was a handle.”  
The girl nodded.  
“Keep your weight on the leg that doesn't hurt so I can pass my arm around you.”  
Chloe lowered to let the girl grab her forearm.  
The downhill road didn't help her stability.  
The girl tried to pull herself up but she failed when she lost her balance and put both hands on the ground to soften the fall.  
Chloe checked on her and Trixie tried again.  
“Do you need help?”  
Chloe turned toward a speaking voice.  
“Lucifer!”  
She was happy to see him.  
“Yes please,” she said.  
He approached them and lowered near the girl.  
“Jump on,” he declared.  
Chloe took Trixie's hand while she put herself up, holding Lucifer's back.  
She slid her arms around his neck while he grabbed the legs in a firm grip.  
Lucifer stood up and Trixie left her chin on his shoulder.  
“Thanks,” stated Chloe.  
He smiled.  
The woman opened the bag to find her car's keys and started to walk toward it.  
“Where are you going?” Lucifer was still stationary. “I think she needs some ice or the ankle will swell.”  
Chloe nodded and came back to them.  
The man started to walk to the entry. “Now I understand why it took you so long to come in.”  
“How did you know?” As always, Chloe was puzzled. Her partner has this strange timing that lead him to her at the perfectly right, or totally wrong, moment.  
“I saw your car enter the parking lot on security cameras.”  
“Oh s-”  
“Wow Lucifer!” Exclaimed Trixie, blocking her mom.  
“You live here?” She asked.  
“And work here too, this is mine,” he replied looking up at the building.  
“This is my club.”  
“Soo cool!” The girl mirrored him and looked up too in bliss. “It's so big.”  
“It is.” He finished, walking towards the entrance.  
Chloe opened the door to let  them inside. Side by side they walked towards the lift.  
“Wow mommy, look at the lights.” Trixie exclaimed, pointing at the ceiling.  
“Oh there is a piano too. Lucifer, can you play?” She asked when they passed the stairs.  
“The bar is so pretty!!!” She pointed out when he pushed the button.  
“Will she go on for a long time?” He demanded to Chloe, who was smiling.  
“Oh yeah,” she replied, putting a hand on his arm. “And wait for her to see the view from the penthouse's balcony.”  
“You have a balcony?” She squealed.  
“Oh Father,” he said exhausted as the door of the lift closed behind them.


End file.
